Goku Black
Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア, Son Gokū Junia) , who came to be known as "Goku Black (ゴクウブラック)”, later, is the second child of Son Goten and Nayuta. He is a Saiyan-Human Hybrid who is the Fallen Hero timeline counterpart of Goku Jr. He is also the reincarnation of Serriolli who was defeated in battle by Zeus in his timeline. Appearance Black has same appearance as Goku Jr. but he has sterner eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey (sometimes black) uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash (sometimes grey), black pants and white boots. He wears a two gold and orange Potara earrings on his ears. He also wears a Arkillos Ring on his right index finger in which he found in Serriolli's studies. While concealed in dark clouds or fire, Goku Black has a demonic appearance. Later, He is most commonly seen wearing a modified version of his grandfather's trademark’s gi. It is a black gi over a dark red short-sleeved undershirt. This gi has featured Goku's own kanji on its back, as well as Goku's kanji on the front-left side (around the stomach-area). He also wears dark red wristbands, along with red boots with a grey border that are outfitted with tan laces. He stopped wearing the Potara earrings to swap for a pair Arkillos Earrings and left by Serriolli before his defeat at the hands of Zeus. Personality Black and Goku Jr. share similar personalities since they are the same person however, due to Black's upbringing and being a reincarnation of the fallen God Killer, Black tends to act more violent than his alternate counterpart. Though Black presents himself as a cold person, he buries his true emotions deep within to avoid feeling the pain of his lost family. Biography Before Birth '' battles Zeus as a Super Saiyan.]] The battle with Zeus had concluded with the death of the God Killer Serriolli. After the death of their brother, the children of Horus acted out their last desperate chance to defeat Zeus by taking Serriolli's soul to be reborn into a new body and mind. After hundreds of years waiting, The miracle happened and Serriolli was born again in the form of a Saiyan-Human Hybrid named "Goku Jr." to the union of Son Goten and his lover Nayuta. After hearing of Serriolli's rebirth, Zeus ordered his remaining followers to hunt and kill the child. ''Fallen Savior & Dark Beginnings About a month after the birth of Goku Jr., His family was attacked by a strange variety of strange enemies sent by the King of the Gods and after some time, An invading force came to conquer the Earth killing majority of the Z Warriors. Before Goten could get his family to safety, He was then struck down and killed by a former Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu. Zamasu would then take the baby and Goku and murder the rest of his family in front of him. After killing the son family, Zamasu would then take the baby to raise him as a agent of evil. For the next 12 years, Zamasu would train and torture Goku, forcing the boy to become a slave. Goku would grow tired of living like this and then develop a plan for escaping Zamasu's grasp. Goku would then be visited by spirits of the children of Horus telling him of his destiny to defeat Zeus in which he would deny. Awakening Goku Jr. would continue to serve at Zamasu's side up until his 16th Birthday in which he could begin his revenge plot. Goku Jr. would then make a special tea for his master by the name of "Fleur de la Mort" to Zamasu's surprise was quite bitter and black. When Zamasu went to confront his Pupil, Goku Jr. would then stab into Zamasu's chest with the God Split Cut he had taught the boy. Zamasu collapsed on the ground and with his dying breath, he would call Goku a "Filthy Saiyan with a Black Soul." With a blood lust look on his face, Goku Jr. took great appreciation to the title he was given and he would end his history with Zamasu by decapitating him. As the Ultimate sign of treason, Black would deliver Zamasu's slain head to a follower of Zeus to command him to contact the King of the Gods, Zeus himself to tell him that Serriolli has returned from the dead and he would vow vengeance on Zeus. After giving the message to Zeus over a hologram, Black would then stab and Kill the follower as a Super Saiyan to strike fear within the King of the Gods to remind him of his failures. Zeus was then enraged by this act and sent out his assassins to deal with Black. (Work in Progress) Techniques * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of Ki attack. * Continuous Energy Bullets - Black used this technique against Vegeta Jr. * Black Power Ball - Black can create a golden colored Energy Ball with black energy in the center to attack the opponent. Once he fires it, the attack becomes completely golden with a black outline. As a Super Saiyan, the energy ball takes on a gold color. * Meidō Kamehameha - Black’s signature is shown to be able to use a black and blue version of Kamehameha. Unlike regular Kamehamehas, the Meidō Kamehameha acts like a regular Kamehameha until impact, where the Meidō Zangetsuha activates and sends it's opponent to hell and explodes upon impact. * Super Meidō Kamehameha - A enhanced version of the Meidō Kamehameha used by Black in his Super Saiyan forms. * God Split Cut - Zamasu's signature attack, used by Black many time and even defeated Goku Jr. in battle. In his Super Saiyan form, Black is able to use an enhanced version of the technique, he emits a blade of Golden energy (Gold-Black in Super Saiyan Rage) from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's ki aura. * Fusion Dance – The ability for two beings to become one. Black had used the fusion dance with his good counterpart, Goku Jr. to create the fused Fusion Son Goku. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of the fusion that are extremely weak, however. * Tera Destroyer '''- Originally a move used by Serriolli, Black produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires a red energy wave at his opponent. * '''Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Equipment * Potara - After killing the Zamasu of Goku Jr.'s timeline, Black stole his former master's (Zamasu's) Potara earrings as a sign of Treason against Zeus. * Arkillos Earring - Originally owned by Serriolli, Black owns a set of earrings. These earrings were used by the Egyptian Gods for fusion. After a battle with Zeus, Black lost one of the Earrings and only wears a single earring. * Arkillos Ring - Originally owned by Serriolli, a golden ring used by the Egyptian Gods for fusion. Transformations Super Saiyan Black achieved the form as a child like Goku Jr. and mastered it a year later. Black usually uses the form mostly when combating Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. when he invaded their universe. Super Saiyan 2 Black used this with his 2nd fight with Goku Jr. Black prefers to use the form more compared to the first Super Saiyan form. Unlike most users, Black has red lightning that surrounds his body. Super Saiyan 3 The form was achieved when Black after his 2nd defeat. Much like his Super Saiyan 2 form. As powerful as the form may be, Super Saiyan 3’s drawbacks are a main issue and since this is a form Black hasn’t mastered, It draws his energy more quicker. Super Saiyan 4 This form is not part of the traditional Super Saiyan line of forms. Black learned how to obtain this transformation after doing battle with Goku Jr. at Super Saiyan 4. Black's overall appearance changes yet again. The hair is even more wild and longer than when in his normal state, reaching his mid-back. His tail becomes longer and gains pink fur covering almost all of his body from head to toe. Super Saiyan Rage This Super Saiyan state has the traits of several other Super Saiyan forms; it primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan, but with a more intense glow, and has the aura of Super Saiyan Rosé, but with most of the outer aura being golden and only the inner part being light pink. Black's hair is a mixture between the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Second Grade forms, only with an even more golden color and his eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become green with his body surrounded by Super Saiyan Rosé's aura. Similar to a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, his aura also emits dense, red lightning. It is believed that Black's aura is different due to him being a reincarnation of the Serriolli from his timeline. Fusions Fusion Son Goku The resulting fusion of the two half Saiyans Goku Jr. and Goku Black. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice consists of two "Gokus" voices overlapping one another, creating an echo effect as Goku Black is alternate universe counterpart of Goku Jr. Like Gogeta Jr, this fusion only last 30 minutes. Gogeta Black The product of a Arkillos Fusion between Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Goku Black. Gogeta Black’s appearance is based off the potara fusion, Vegito. He wears orange potara earrings because Black wore them. His gi is the same as Black’s but has a blue trim and Turtle kanji over the heart and back like Goku Jr. does. His pants are navy blue like Goku Jr. and he wears Vegeta Jr’s boots and loves. He wears Arkillos Earrings and the Arkillos Ring hidden under his glove. Gogeta Black's hair is more inclined towards Vegeta Jr; it firmly stands upwards in color, while having Goku Jr's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Yoshimasa Hosoya (Adult), Masako Nozawa (Child) *'English': Johnny Yong Bosch (Adult), Stephanie Nadolny (Child) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans with Saiyan Blood Category:Male Characters